Uzumaki family secret
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: Naruto is stronger then anyone can comprehend and the arrival of one stranger Konoha is about to find out just how powerful this boy is. SHOUNEN AI! Slight cross with PoT and Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Pairing**: _ItaNaru, ShinoRyo, KakaIru..._

**Warning**: **_Shounen ai_**, OOC. This fic is AU so don't expect anything cannon to apppear. **_Sakura and Sasuke bashing._** Naruto and Ryoma are both going to be equally powerful in their own right.

_**Chapter one**_

Echizen Nanjirou was not pleased. His day started off as it always did but it changed quickly when the mail came and he saw a letter. A letter addressed to him. With his real name printed in front. From Konoha. A village in the elemental continents.

A place he had left and forsaken after the annihilation of both his home and his family. He had nothing left and wanted nothing to do with those people, especially those responsible for the destruction of Uzu no kuni. And the only reason why he opened that letter was because it was from Konoha.

Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure had always been on friendly terms and Nanjirou couldn't fault the land of fire, though he did wonder how the Kage had found him, even when he had changed his name and the fact that he knew he never even met this man named Sarutobi.

And so with an annoyed sigh he had opene the letter and it was short, lacking anything of importance, stating simply that the Hokage wanted to meet and speak to him about something that he didn't want to write in a letter that could be intercepted.

After talking it over with his lover, who had forcefully told him that they should go and meet with the man. Nanjirou had agreed and they had packed. Before leaving, Keisuke told his managers to mind the hospital in his steed and that he'd check in from time to time and so he expected written updates in his office while he was gone. And they were off.

It was at least a week travel from the barriers to Konoha and in that time they had been attacked countless times by both bandits and rogue shinobi's. The only good that came out of this travel was that he got to use his keke genkai once again, fullly. Instead of just 5 percent of it's true abilities.

And he almost forgot what it felt like to fight. In a matter of seconds, everything he had ever learned as a child growing up, came rushing back and he fought. Dodging, ducking, leaping, punching, kicking, everything.

It was amazing and he couldn't believe how natural it had been and that's when he realized that being a shinobi was in his blood, it was what he was meant to do. And he couldn't deny his heritage any-more, so in a lighter spirit he lead his family into Konoha.

After checking his family into a hotel for the night, he headed towards the tower when cries and pleas for help reached his ears. Turning in the direction, he decided helping a child was much more important than meeting with the Hokage right now.

Upon reaching the alley where the cries originated, he scowled darkly at the sight that greeted him as. He had seen some screwed up shit in his life and with his lover being a doctor he thought he had seen it all. But even that hadn't prepared him for this.

Four men were knelling around a small boy, about four or five with blond hair. One of the men were holding a kunai that was dripping blood while one had nin wires wrapped around both of the kids arms and the other had the wires around the boys feet and both had it yanked outward, so the blond was spread eagle style on the dirty ground.

His white shirt were stained with blood, dirt and some other things, he didn't want to think about. His shorts were yanked off. The last man standing in front of the immobile child, a smirk on his lips and his pants was lowered.

Nanjirou couldn't tell if they had already abused the boy sexually or if he was just about to do it, and he really didn't want to find out. He was brought back by a cry of pain and he watched as the blond was rendered unconscious by a vicious hit by the hilt of the kunai in the temple, which worked better in Nanjirou's opinion, at least then the poor kid wouldn't have to watch people die as well.

With a snarl of rage, Nanjirou reached into the sleeves of the monk garb that he wore and pulled out a tennis ball and flew it, making sure to channeled chakra first, the ball it the man held the kunai in the face, causing him to fall backwards with a cry.

The other three stood up, the last one pulling his pants up and they stared at the 'monk' standing in the entrance. The guy who was hit with the ball stood up slowly, revealing a ball shape mark on his face.

Nanjirou would have laughed, if it had been at any other time, but right now, he was in no mood to laugh, less of all smile after witnessing what these four pigs had been doing to a child.

Growling, he pulled out a fancy looking cane, that had gone unnoticed as he levelled a chilling glare on the four men, "Scums like you don't deserve to live." raising the cane, Nanjirou sneered.

**_"Okiro Benihime"_**

The four watched as the cane named Benihime glowed red, when the light faded, they saw that what they had thought was a Shikomizue was in fact a beautifully crafted sword. It was a sleek, medium-sized sword, with black and crimson tassel dangles on the end of the hilt.

Instead of a crossguard, there is a U-shaped decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. The blade was straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.

The power behind the blade was so strong that the men were nearly brought to their knees in fear for the man protecting the 'demon' child. One of the men was brave enough, or maybe it was foolish enough, to tell the man why he was protecting that 'monster."

The blade pulsed in anger while Nanjirou narrowed his eyes, "My crimson princess does not appreciate scums such as yourself who will dare lay a hand on a child with the intention to hurt them. **Nake benihime"**

A blood red mist like energy shot from Benihime right towards the men causing them to fall to the floor, sweat began gathering on their foreheads as they begged the man for mercy.

"Mercy are given to those who deserve it. You, all of you don't deserve any from me. And Benihime will never forgive me if I did show you any when you have obviously shown none for the boy."

Leaping over the four men, Nanjirou glared at them, "**Shibari, Benihime!**" A blood red colored net generated by the length of Benihime was formed. As soon as he was in position, Nanjirou threw the net over the four binding them securely and restricting any movements by constricting the net to their form.

Landing gracefully on his feet, Nanjirou glated at the _pigs_ with a disgusted sneer on his face, "You four have a lot of nerve to attack a child the way you did. It's wrong and disgusting. I hope the Hokage has a good punishment for scums like yourself

All of a sudden the four men appeared to regained their courage anad they glared at the man with hatred. "That brat is no child. His a demon and deserved everything he got."

"Yeah. He killed hundreds of our citizen. We are just giving that demon brat what he had coming for the past five years. We're going to finish what the fourth started."

The other two shouted out their own agreement. Each word out of their mouth did notning but piss his off further.

With a snarl of rage. Nanjirou flipped over the net to stand in front of the blond, protectively and raised his sword, "**Hiasobi, Benihime, juzutsunagi**" Stabbing the net with the tip of his sword, he watched as orbs of fire shot out from his blade and raced across the net. Where ever the fire touched a land mine explosion occured as it continued to make it's journey towards the four trapped under the net.

"**Chikasumi no tate**" A blood mist sheild formed in front of Nanjirou and the blond seconds before the fire reached the four bastards.

Screams and cries rang out around the village followed by a loud explosion causing many ninja's and civilians alike to gather in the area to see what all the noise was about.

They stared into the alley in fear at the sight that greeted rhem. Four completely ctispy bodies decorated the grimy floor while a man a man dressed in a monks gear.

"Who are you? And what have you done to those men?" a female chunin asked as she reached for her kunai, eyes narrowed to slits.

Nanjirou released the sheild and scoffed at the female for what she said, "Men, please. Calling someone a man they will need to be a human and those things were anything but a human isn't that right Benihime." A low pulse like hum escaped the blade causing a smile to form on Nanjirou's lips. "Of course my beloved."

Everyone was silent by the man who was seemingly talking to his sword. They would have called the man crazy but after seeing what he had done to the four men, they didn't dare to.

Hurried footsteps were heard before a masked woman was seen shoving people away and ignoring their outrage cries of protest. She took in the man, the burnt bodies before seeing a small boy behind the man who had wires wrapped around both his arms and legs and his shorts pulled down.

With a gasp of shock, the woman ran towards the boy with a cry of. "Naru-chan!" she quickly unwrapped the wires from the boys arms and feet, scowling at the deeply dug wounds the wire left behing.

Tossing the wires away, the Hebi masked woman pulled off her cloaked and wrapped it over the blond, she didn't want to do anything else until the medic got here to check him over. And it'd be best if the shorts remained the way it was for the time being. But if didn't mean she couldn't cover him up.

Reached into her vest, she pulled out a transmitter. "I need Dolphin, Rabbit and Neko from squad 3 to come to the ally between Haruma's bakery and Kisuke's weapon shop. Dog, if you Crow and Raven, from the same squad are here, you should come as well, with Ibiki and Hokage-sama. And Neko, bring the kit used for special victims."

A few minutes later the mentioned ANBU's, minus Crow were gathered along with the Hokage. It took a few seconds for all of them to take in what was going on and when they did, Neko and Rabbit let out a cry as they ran towards the Hebi masked woman while curses escaped the other three masked men and the Hokage's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Is the kit for Naru-chan, Hebi?" Neko questioned fear-fully, hoping the answer was negative but knowing in her heart that that it would be in vain.

Tears threatened to fall as she turned her attention towards the boy she wish had been her brother. And would've if her sensei had survived and the council wasn't allowed to interfer in matters that doesn't concern them.

Though there was no need to give an answer, Hebi did s0 anyways with a nod of her head. Holding the blond in her arms, she turned to look at the others. Dog, Raven and Dolphin looked like they were ready to tear down the village but there was one person she feared,

"Where is Crow and Ibiki?"

"Ibiki is busy with spies and Crow is out on a mission. He isn't due back till tomorrow." The Hokage replied turing his attention back towards the crowd. "Where are the people responsible for this."

"That man killed them Hokage!" the chunin woman from before answered pointing towards the man who had gone unnoticed by the new comer, whose blade had returned to it's Shikomizue form. "He called them monsters sir."

The female chunin smirked smugly thinking that the Sandaime will surely punish the man for his outrageous actions towards citizens of Konohagakure.

But her smug smirk fell off her face when she was on the recieving end off eight terrifying glares. Shivering, she took a step back.

Raven, glaring at the woman, snorted. "Their worse then monsters. There isn't even a word worse enough to describe what they are." a sneer would have been seen if a mask hadn't been on his face but as it goes the only reason they could tell the raven mask wearing ANBU was upset was by the cold fury in his voice.

And by the activation of the Sharingan, they could tell that this ANBU was an Uchiha which was enough to render most of the gathered shinobi and civilians alike, to silence themselves.

Every one present except the other ANBU's, Nanjirou and the Hokage, shivered at the tone. They coulldn't believe how this ANBU was speaking to them. Uchiha or not, they wouldn't tolerate it.

But even before they could start to protest the pissed off leader, who had been over looked, turned his deadly glare towards the crowd and in a voice that reminded the citizens why he was the Hokage, told them that they weren't wanted or needed there and they should leave and if they dared to try to riot, he would have them meet Ibiki and Anko in T&I for a one on two session with them both.

With grumbles and muffled curses the crowd started to leave, some shooting glares towards the unconscious blond who was still lting withing the Hebi masked woman.

After they were sure the crowd was gone, Dolphin took off his cloak and placed it on the ground, and Hebi lid the blond down on it. Neko removed Hebi's cloak from Naruto' body and clenched her fist at the marks that decrated his flesh.

Throwing a glare towards the dead bodies, Neko wished they were alive so she could kill them instead. Taking a deep break she counted from ten, hoping it would calm her before she started treating the boy she considered a brother.

Rabbit checked the boys arms and legs, cleaning the wound thoroughly before wrapping them. The shallow cuts were already healed up and having been the student of Kushina, Rabbit knew that the healing was attibuted to the boys blood then his tenant.

"I dread telling Crow about this. Knowing his feelings for Naru-chan, his going to burn the village to the ground. And there isn't much anyone can do when an Uchiha shows their possessive side." Inu crossed his arms.

Raven nodded his head, "And there won't be anything left when the rest of the clan finds out." a shiver shot through his spine at that thought of his aunt Mikoto.

Hebi giggled in a maniacal way, "Yeah and I'd help them. I'm sure Ibiki would enjoy himself. Just imagine all the blood and chaos!" another giggle escaped her lips.

Dolphin shook his head at his friend before glancing towards Rabbit and Neko, "How is he? Was he sexually assaulted?" his voice was soft, worry evident in his tone.

Neko looked up, and despite her mask, they could see the tears through the eye hole and no answer was needed.

Naruto had been raped.

"Those bastards!" Hebi hissed as she kicked one of the brunt bodies, causing it to crumble at the force. "If they weren't already dead, they would've been begging for it when I got through with them."

Nanjirou turned his head towards the Hokage, "Old man!" he called out, causing everyone to turn towards him, "You called me here and the first thing I find is four pigs and aside from them, you've got pest control problems in the form of jackasses who think it's alright to attack a kid. I don't know the reason for you wanting me here, but if it's to help Konoha. Then I must decline. I've got a family to think of, you know. A son who I don't want growing up and being exposed to trash."

A look of realization entered Sarutobi's eyes, "Uzumaki Nanjirou, right?" Despite how he worded it, the Sandaime knew, without a doubt that this man was indeed Uzumaki Nanjirou, the younger brother to Naruto's mother and the only known immediate family the blond has and the only hope he had that Naruto would finally be able to grow up like a normal kid. Well, as normal as he could considering his jinchuriki status.

At the name everyone turned towards the male, shocked at his name. Could Naruto have a family somewhere out there. "I haven't been called Uzumaki in a long time. Since I left the continents in fact. I guess it's time I take back my birth right."

Nodding, the Hokage requested that they talk in his office and with a grunt of agreement, they disappeared. Neko asked Inu to pick Naruto up and told him that they were heading towards the hospital so she could better treat the blond.

Doing as asked, they all vanished from the spot. Before leaving, Raven turned and with a well executed fire ball he burned the bodies to ashes. They didn't deserve to be buried or even acknowleged for what they had done.

**Hokage's office  
><strong>_Nanjirou and Sarutobi_

Nanjirou paced in front of the Hokage. The anger he felt had yet to leave. Narrowing his eyes, he turned and faced the elderly man,

"What is going on? Who are you? How do you know of me? And why were those..." throwing his hands into the air, Nanjirou waved it wildly, "_things_ treating the kid like he was a speck of unwanted trash? Where is his parents? Are they to blame for this? Did they do something so horrible that the villagers are now taking their resentment out on a kid? Who is he anyways?" question after question were shot out in rapid fire.

Hazel eyes narrowed when several angry pulses escaped Benihime. Growls and cries were heard in his mind as Benihime paced wildly insside his mind. She was saying something in mutters but he couldn't understand what she was saying.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his face, "Let's begin from the beginning. The boy is the reason, I've called for you actually." taking a drag from his pipe, Sarutobi ignored the glare he was being given and focused on the matter at hand, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, the son of both Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, whirlpools princess."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? That kid is Kushina's, my sister, Uzumaki Kushina?" Nanjirou glared turned colder, like the artic. Benihime's cries became audible all of a sudden, he could hear her curses about human defiling an Uzumaki. The savior from prophesy. One of Shinigami's children. Nanjirou tuned her out so he could concentrate on the Hokage, for now.

Sarutobi nodded his head, "When we heard about Uzu's destruction, I had a team of Shinobi's head over to help any survivors or help bury the dead. There were several survivors of the attack, one of them being Kushina. A few weeks later, all of Uzu's survivors left Konoha except Kushina she stayed and lived with Uzumaki Mito. The first Hokage's wife."

Nanjirou nodded his head, "Okay, so where is she?"

"She died five years ago, Nanjirou along with Minata, her husband. As you know, your clan specialized in the sealing art which is why Uzu had been destroyed. And because of your clans talent, Uzumaki Mito volunteered to hold the Kyuubi, and when Mito couldn't hold the fox anymore Kushina was chosen to house it. A few years later she married her boyfriend, and they had a kid. During child birth the seal weakened and something occured. We aren't sure what, but the Kyuubi had been set free and he went on a rampage obilierating everything in it's path, until Minato found a way to stop him."

Nanjirou sat down and stared at the Hokage.

"Minato had been known as a seals master and the last seal he created is truly impressive. He created a seal that would bind Kyuubi to his chosen holder alot better. The seal itself was backed by the power of a shinigami. The Shiki Fujin was used to seal the Kyuubi away and thus stopping it's rampage on the village. Unfortunately, the cost of using this seal is the casters life. Minato knew the cost and he sacraficed his life willingly with only one wish. He wanted the people to regard his son, his legacy as the hero that he is and not that which he holds. The people didn't listen though."

Nanjirou clenched his fist, "How did she die? Child birth?"

"She died sacraficing herself to save Naruto, who Kyuubi had targeted upon realizing what Minato was planning on doing. They died together. Both holding Naruto protectively against their bodies. Even in death, you could tell that they would've been great parents. It's a shame they never had that chance."

The aged Hokage looked over towards Nanjirou, "All of the clan heads have tried to adopt Naruto but the civilan council and the elders wouldn't allow it. His been living by himself for three years ever since the orphanage kicked him at the age of two. Those that care about Naruto have helped him whenever they can by making sure he has enough food, warm clothes and shoes. And whatever else he may need." The Hokage looked out the window, towards the faces of the past laaders, to Minato, "But it's not enough, Naruto needs a family."

Standing up, the ex tennis pro glanced out of the window as well, He couldn't believe how these people were treating his nephew. There hero. And all because he saves their lives every day. Ungrateful vermins. They didn't deserve any help from an Uzumaki. "I will adopt him. His my nephew after all. And if your council has anything to say about it, they can go to hell. I'm family and I have rights." a determained fire danced in the ex tennis pro's eyes as he turned and stared at the third. "And if they still refuse, I'm sure my beloved Benihime would be glad to change their minds."

Sarutobi smiled while holding out a piece of paper for the Samurai, "Here" he called out causing Nanjirou to look confused before taking the offered paper and reading the contents.

Nanjirou grinned, "You planned this?"

"I hoped." the Sandaime relented "You should go back to your family. Naruto will stay in the hospital for the night along with his ANBU guardians. You can visit him the next day. I'll take you to the room designed especially for him. The clan heads wanted on build for Naruto, knowing there wasn't anything else they could do for him beside trying to stop the beating. The only people allowed on the side of the building are those with the right authorixation."

Nanjirou nodded, "My lover is a doctor and for our stay here, I want him involved with my nephew." he snorted, "Knowing him, though, he'd demand for it. Keisuke loves kids and the thought of everything that Naruto's been through will really set him off."

Sarutobi nodded his head, "Alright. I'll let Neko know when we see them tomorrow. She heads that part of the building."

"Okay." with that said Nanjirou left the building, headind back towards the hotel.

**-Tsuzuku-**

-To be continued-

*As you can see Nanjirou is the holder of **Benihime** more Zanpakuto's will be introduce latar.*

_1. **Benihime** - Crimson Princess_

_2. **Okiro Benihime** - Awaken Crimson Princess_

_3. **Nake Benihime **- Sing Crimson Princess_

_4. **Shibari Benihime** - Binding Crimson Princess_

_5. _**_Hiasobi, Benihime, juzutsunagi_ **-_Fire playing, Crimson Princess, Beaded mesh_

_6. **Chikasumi no tate **- Blood mist shield_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Pairing**: _ItaNaru, ShinoRyo, KakaIru,..._

**Warning**: **_Shounen ai_**, OOC. This fic is AU so don't expect anything cannon to apppear. **_Sakura and Sasuke bashing._** Naruto and Ryoma are both going to be equally powerful in their own right.

**Chapter two**

* * *

><p>Echizen Nanjirou entered the hotel room later that night, after a long talk with the Sandame about what they were going to do and about the council. And after several hours, Sarutobi agreed that telling Naruto about his birth right was the best idea.<p>

And tomorrow when everything is settled, the Sandaime would be taking them to the Namikaze estate where his nephew can live the way he was meant to since the day of his birth.

Heaving a sigh, Nanjirou closed the door behind him and started towards the couch when a body collided with his legs, tiny arms holding tightly to his knees.

Looking down, the former tennis pro smiled at the sight of his son. His hair as dark as his own and eyes bright with childish innocence. Bending over, Nanjirou picked his son up and carred him towards the couch, as he sat down he set his baby boy on his lap and held him close.

"Oyaji?" Ryoma whispered, confused by his father's un-natural behavior which only caused the ex tennis pro to hug his son tighter, burying his face into the crook of his sons neck.

The small black-green haired boy turned and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, "What's wrong, oyaji?"

Nanjirou stared at his son with a frown, "Ryoma if anyone picks on you or hits you, I want you to tell me alright. It doesn't matter what it is, if someone does something that you don't like, I want you to tell either Keisuke and I and we'll take care of it."

Ryoma stared at his father in confusion, "What do you mean? You and Kei-tou have never hits me?" the golden brown eyes stared at his father, worried. His father was always smiling and goofing around, it was strange to see him so serious now, at least to him.

Nanjirou nodded his head, eyes rose briefly and met a pair of dak blue ones before he focused his attention on his son, "And we would never harm you in any way Ryoma, but what I meant is if someone else ever hits you while your not in a spar or training, or if they ever touch you in a way that you don't like then I want you to tell me or Keisuke, alright. Can you do that?"

Ryoma nodded his head and Nanjirou released him with a sigh, "Good boy." he whispered, brushing a kiss upon his son's brow, "Go and play with your toys, alright, I have to talk to you Kei-tou about something important."

Voicing his agreement, Ryoma ran towards the room he claimed for the night while Keisuke walked towards the couch and took a seat beside his lover. wrapping an arm around the slightly older man and lying his head against the broad shoulder.

"What brought that on Nanjirou." Keisuke turned and stared at the dark haired man, "Did something happen when you went to see the Hokage? What did he want?" he qustioned brushing his lavender colored hair away from his face.

Nanjirou turned and wrapped his arms around Keisuke's shoulder, "On the way towards the Hokage tower, I heard a kid calling for help."

Keisuke eyes widened, whatever he thought Nanjirou was about to say, he didn't think it would be about a child.

"So I changed direction and headed towards the voice." turning he stared into blue eyes as he continued, "I saw several men there, four of them, they were beating on a blond boy."

Keisuke gaped, he had seen child abuse but he didn't think he'd see it here. From what he read in a book from Nanjirou, it stated that Konohagakure was unlike all the other villages in the continents. And every one was treated fairly and with just cause. But this...

"They weren't just beating him. They had been torturing the poor kid." shaking his head, he frowned, "Two of the men had his arms and legs tied up with wires. Another one was slicing at him with a kunai. The last one, well I didn't see it, but from what the medic told the Hokage, they had also sexully abused him." facing his lover, rage evident in his eyes, "Sexually abused. A five year old."

Keisuke gasped at that, eyes wide and mouth opened in shock, being a doctor, he had dealt with rape victims before. Both female and males, but none of them had ever been under fifteen.

"What made it even worse then that though, was that some of the people that had gathered after I had done away with the trash, was that a female even dared to critisize me for killing the child abusers and the rapists."

The lavender haired male took a hold of Nanjirou's hand, eyes narrowed in anger, "What is wrong with these people? That book you gave me stated that Konoha was a peaceful place. But a place that abuses children and defend those who do such things, that's sick and it's wrong."

Keisuke clenched his fist, "How can people think that raping a child, hell raping anyone can be tolerated. And for a female to actually think it's alright." he shook his head.

"There is something else as well." Nanjirou whispered.

Keisuke glanced towards Nanjirou, "What is it?" he didn't think he could handle any more news right now. He was already regretting pushing Nanjirou into returning to the continents to see what this Hokage wanted. And he didn't want Ryoma growing up in such a vile village where rape and abuse is tolerated by the masses.

"Remember when I told you about my sister?"

Keisuke nodded his head, confused. "Yeah..."

"After the destruction of our home village, Uzushiogakure she came here, to Konoha, where she fell in love with a man here and they had a child." Nanjirou turned to stare at his lover, "Both her and her husband died five years ago, the day their son was born, leaving him an orphan."

Connecting the information, Keisuke blinked in shock, he knew there was a reason why Nanjirou had brought that up and there could only be one reason, "That boy..." he traied off

Nanjirou nodded. "Is my nephew. I signed the papers to have him adopted already. I want to raise him along side Ryoma."

The light purple haired male smiled, "I think Ryo-chan would love to have a playmate and a brother. And I know your sister would be really happy to know that you are the one raising him,"

Nanjirou grinned, "Yeah. At least I know the Uzumaki bloodline isn't going to die out, though it makes me wonder where the others survivors are."

Nanjirou furrowed his brows, "The Hokage said they were a lot of them but they had all left Konoha and scattered. I wonder if they had all left the continents as well."

"They'll turn up eventually,.especially when they hear about two amazing little boys who can weild a sword with amazing powers." Keisuke grinned at Nanjirou who in turned smiled brightly.

"Yeah" he whispered wrapping an arm around his lover.

**Konohagakure - next** **day**  
><em>With Itachi<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone knew that Uchiha's were possessive and overly protective of those they consider theirs. Their family, their friends and most importantly their lovers, spouses or love interest. And if they didn't know it before, they were made aware when Fugaku nearly killed a man for eying his wife,<p>

What most people tend to forget is that, Itachi might be blank, emotionless and appeared as if he didn't care about anyone but he was still an Uchiha. And so, he did in fact, inherit the possessive genes that all Uchiha's are born with. Only his were amplified by a hundred.

In other words, no one messed with Uchiha Itachi's precious people, however few it may be, and you definitely did not touch, under any circumstance, Uzumaki Naruto. Those who did, never lived to speak about it.

It become an unwritten law. And most of the shinobi's knew first hand what happens should anything happen to the blond on their watch. But they are those who don't heed such warnings. And they were never spoken about or seen again.

So, when the Uchiha heir returned from his mission expecting to see a certain blond boy at the gates accompanied by the others on the ANBU guard who should have returned the day before from their own missions, he knew something was wrong.

Pivoting on his heels the young ANBU captain made his way towards the blonds apartment. The Hokage could wait for his mission report because making sure his beloved fox was safe is his first priority.

Arriving at Naruto's apartment, Itachi let himself in and searched the entire house for any trace of his blond angel. Living room, bath room, kitchen, bedroom and even in the secret room hidden in the closest that only the Hokage and Naruto's ANBU guard plus Ibiki is aware of.

But there was nothing. It didn't even look like Naruto returned last night. Sprinting out of the room, Itachi headed towards Naruto's favorite resturant hoping that the boy had stayed over at Kakashi or Iruka's place last night. Arriving at Ichiraku, Itachi glanced inside but just like his apartment, he wasn't there.

Itachi was about to run towards the Hokage tower to ask the Sandaime if he knew where the blond was but paused in mid step when he saw his cousin Shisui walking towards him. A frown on his lips and a solemn look on his face, which was a change from the usually happy and goofy expression he was known for.

"Itachi" the older Uchiha started, voice cracking a bit in distress. He didn't want to be the one to tell his cousin what happened, but knew he had a better chance in surviving Itachi's outburst, should he have one, than anyone else did.

The Uchiha heir narrowed his eyes, he knew the cause of his cousin's solemn behavior had something to do with the missing blond boy he cared so much about. "Where is he Shisui?" voice cold and rigid. Shisui knew without a doubt that Itachi knew something bad had happened to Naruto and he was in no mood for games.

The Uchiha known as the 'speed god' took a step back. It was not in anyone's best interest to mess with an already pissed off Itachi. "We returned late from the mission yesterday Itachi. Hokage-sama had assigned a new group to watch over Naruto while we were out. Kakashi and I had just entered the gates when Anko radio us."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist, "Just get to the point Shisui. I am well aware of the fact that had you or the others been within the village, the Sandaime would not have asked another team to watch over Naruto."

Shisui lowered his head, "A man saved Naruto from further harm. It turned out that Naruto has living family members. The man is his uncle, Naruto's mothers brother, and he has a son the same age as Naruto. But anyways, the men who attacked Naruto, they took it be-yond just physical abuse."

Itachi furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean by that? Did they abuse him Psycologically?"

Shisui raised his head and stared into his younger cousins eyes. Tears glistening in the pools of black causing them to seem softer then usual, "Itachi" he whispered "They abused him Sexually. Multiple times." Shisui closed his eyes. "Four men. And they each had a turn."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock, before a very dangerous and chilling killing intent filled the air. It was strong and fierce knocking out anyone standing in a one hundred feet radius out cold while others were brought to their knees gasping for air.

All hell had just broken loose.

**-_Tsuzuku_-**

-_To be continued_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Pairing**: _ItaNaru, ShinoRyo, KakaIru,..._

**Warning**: _Shounen ai_, OOC. This fic is AU so don't expect anything cannon to appear. _Sakura and Sasuke bashing._ Naruto and Ryoma are both going to be equally powerful in their own right.

**Chapter three**

A joke. It had to be some kind of sick, psychotic genjutsu. That's it. He never returned to Konoha and never met Shisui and his cousin did not just tell him that his golden haired friend had just been violated in the most disgusting way possible.

A genjutsu. There was an illusion technique that made one experience their worst possible fear. What was it again, **Magen: Narakumi no jutsu**. Yes, that was the name. But no matter how much he hoped and prayed that this was nothing but an illusion. He knew.

He knew this was real. He wasn't in a genjutsu. His Sharingan would have seen pass it the moment the user tried to cast such a thing on him. He had to face the truth. And the reality of this situation was that Naruto, his sweet little fox had been used in the worst way possible.

Itachi spun on his heels and took off. Shoving pass people and not caring if anyone fell over in his rush. He barely notice his cousin shadowing him, as they headed towards the hospital.

This was the last straw. No one was ever going to touch Naruto again and if they did. A twisted looking smirk graced the stoic Uchiha heirs lips. He will make them pay. He will kill them in the most excruciating way imaginable.

Raping a five year old, no matter what those sick reasons could be, was the most revolting thing anyone could ever do, and it pissed him off because this action didn't happen to just anyone, it happened to Naruto. A little boy who never did anything wrong but got the villages ire and for what. For saving their pitiful existence every single day since his birth. Or because they were too stupid to know the difference between a jail and the prisoner.

"Does Kaa-san or Otou-san know?" Itachi doubted that they did or the whole village would be in utter chaos for Mikoto Uchiha was not someone to piss off. She might seem meek and even tempered but she wasn't Uzumaki Kushina, The _Akai Chishio no Habanero_'s best friend by being soft and a push over. And she loved the blond boy as if he was her son, if she could she would've adopted Naruto the first chance she had but with those stupid civilians blocking all attempt it was useless but it didn't stop her from razing hell should the boy be hurt in any way, shape or form.

His father and Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, had also been best friends and it only grew stronger when Minato told Fugaku that when he became Hokage, the first thing he would do is stop people from ostracizing the Uchiha clan for something they hadn't done.

He had in fact done that even against the protesting of the elders on the council. And to prove he was sincere in his offer he had another adviser position opened for an Uchiha elder. He had united the Uchiha clan with Konoha instead of keeping them isolated. He told the population that he wouldn't tolerate any of their discrimination and judgmental behavior towards a loyal clan of Konoha no matter what the cause was.

And because of his actions, the fourth Hokage had the love and respect of all the Uchiha clan members and they protected and did whatever he asked of them with no question. So when both Minato and Kushina died each of the Uchiha clan members tried to gain custody over Minato's legacy but were denied.

"No" Shisui shook his head "I didn't return to the clan yet. As soon as we finished reporting to Sarutobi-sama, Hebi called and told us we were needed because Naruto had been attacked. We all spent the night in the room watching over Naruto." he called out vanishing from his position only to reappear in front of Itachi, "His in 2030 on the second floor, Itachi. His uncle and the others are already there. I left when I felt your chakra enter the village and knew you would be out trying to locate Naruto when he wasn't at the gates to greet you."

Itachi gave a nod as the two dashed into the hospital and headed towards the stairs ignoring the nurse calling for them. Arriving at the room, Itachi opened the door and not bothering to acknowledge any of the occupants in the room, he strode towards the bed where his beloved rested.

So innocent.

Itachi sat himself on the bed beside the blond as he took in every aspect of the small boys form, well, those that are visible at least. Turning his head to the side, Itachi stared at the Hokage who was silently watching him. "Who was assigned to watch him, Hokage-sama?"

"Sayo and Michi Haruno, Gero Satomi and Sayuki Ito. Kakashi and Shisui has already apprehended them and has taken them to T&I knowing that you would inquire about them as soon as you found out about his condition and what happened." The Hokage stated.

Itachi nodded, "And the ones responsible for the action?"

"Killed. Nanjirou" The Hokage motioned to the tall, dark haired man who was staring at him intently with a pair of golden brown eyes, "He killed them upon witnessing what they had done to Naruto who he later found out has been his nephew as his sister is Naruto's mother."

Itachi nodded again towards the Hokage before focusing on the man again, "I thank you for helping Naruto seeing as you had been a mere stranger to him."

Nanjirou scoffed, "Scums such as them deserve to die for such acts. I have a son whose Naruto's age, he was in here earlier but he left a while ago with my lover to get some food, and besides nobody deserves to have something like that happen to them. Especially not a child."

Itachi nodded and glanced at the bed, "Has he woken at all?"

"Not once." the Hokage relied

As soon as those words were spoken, two things happened, the door to the room open to reveal a small boy, about the same age as Naruto with an older male with light purple hair and the second, a groan was issued from the bed a certain blond boy was occupying.

"Naruto?" Itachi whispered

Blue eyes opened and stared into a pair of onyx colored ones, uncomprehending, until the blue eyes closed and after several seconds they opened again, "Itachi" was the weak call.

The dark haired boy reached out and caressed the boys cheek softly, ignoring the slight flinch he felt the boy give out knowing that after something like this happening it was a normal physical reaction when someone were to touch you, "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

The blond tried to shrug instead a pained sounding groaned escaped chapped pale pink lips, "Sore. My lower back, my bottom and my legs hurt the most." was the response, blue eyes lowered to the bed as small hands clenched the sheets between pale hands.

Seeing the boy so distress, Itachi couldn't help but move closer to wrap an arm around the blond, "I apologies for not being here to protect you Naruto. Please forgive me." he whispered, a slight plea for forgiveness tinging the tone.

Naruto's eyes widened as what Itachi just said. He couldn't believe Itachi was blaming himself for what happened. It wasn't his fault that creeps decided to attack him and hurt him the way they did. And he hated the fact that Itachi was blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault to begin with. It was something that Itachi did a lot. He took the blame for things when he wasn't the one at fault.

Returning the hug, the blond rubbed Itachi's back trying to calm the dark haired boy down. "It's not your fault Itachi. You and the others always protect me. I'm alright, really." the blond tried to reassure his most precious person. "And I don't blame you for this besides you weren't even in the village when they attacked me, Ita. So please don't believe your the one at fault here when your not."

Despite what everyone thought, Itachi wasn't cold and heartless it was a fact that only his family and those close to him knew. Iachi bit his bottom lip, hoping the action alone will stop the rising urge to cry; after all the genius of the Uchiha clan was a pacifist at heart.

Itachi hated fighting, but knew it was necessary to survive. He hated taking the lives of others, but in order to protect those he hold dear to his heart, he would kill. It didn't mean he enjoyed it, unless they deserved it. And the bastards that had forced themselves upon Naruto really did deserve to burn in the lowest levels of hell.

Releasing the small boy, Itachi shook his head, "Your not alright Naruto, and I wish you wouldn't lie like that." the dark haired male closed his eyes, "No one would be alright after something like that. I've seen many woman, and even some men who close up after going through the same thing you just went through."

Naruto frowned and was about to say something when Shisui stepped forward gaining the blonds attention. Holding up his arms in a peaceful gesture and when it appeared the boy would freak out, Shisui wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Itachi's right Naru-chan. You shouldn't have to act like your alright, especially after going through _that._"

"I understood, Shi-nii. But I'm really fine, really." a bright smile formed on the blonds face causing many people to say thinking that the boy was as fine as he claimed he was. The smile fooled everyone except the Uchiha heir whose frowned deepened but knew he couldn't say anything more on the subject for Naruto would continue to say that he was fine and that nothing was wrong.

Turning towards his cousin, Shisui forced a smile, "I will let Fugaku-ji-chan and Mikoto-ba-chan know that you have returned as well as tell them about what transpired last night so be expecting them." with that said the older Uchiha left via shunshin.

Silence was meant for a while before Naruto questioned Itachi about the three strangers in the room.

"There your family Naruto . The man with the dark hair is your uncle and that little boy is your cousin. His going to be adopting you." the Hokage replied. "His also the one that had saved you the night before."

The blond nodded his head, "Thank-you for helping me, oji-san." Naruto flashed a wide, childish grin that caused the purple haired male to chuckle as he kneel'ed before the bed.

"Your so adorable, and when you smile like that you look just like the picture I've seen of your father. And your uncle and cousin has a grin just like yours as well."

Naruto blinked at the pretty man, "Really?"

Smiling, the man nodded his head, "My name is Atobe Keisuke, your uncle's name is Nanjirou and your cousin is Ryoma." he replied pointing towards the said people. "Say Hi, Ryo dear." the purple haired male smiled towards his adopted son.

Ryoma blinked and glanced towards his dad, who grinned and nodded his head while pushing him towards the bed. Turning, Ryoma smiled shyly before he waved, "Hi"

Returning the smile, Naruto greeted the other boy as well.

_**(Uchiha Mansion)**_

Shisui took a deep breath before knocking on the door belonging to his aunt and uncle. He could already picture his aunt and uncle going on a rampage, demanding answers and than going on a killing spree.

People tended to forget that Uchiha's were just as possessive of those they considered theirs as they were cold, and Naruto was definitely considered theirs.

And if his aunt and uncle were bad, he hated to see little Sasuke's reaction to his best friends treatment, he'd probably throw the biggest tantrum ever recorded.

After a while, the door opened revealing Fugaku with Mikoto and Sasuke behind him. "Aw, Shisui, what can I do for you? Itachi hasn't come home yet."

Shisui nodded his head, and mentally giving himself a pep talk, he started, "Actually, Itachi returned not so long ago, but that's not the reason I am here. You see, his at the hospital."

"What?" Mikoto yelled in surprise "Is he alright?"

Shisui blinked, "Oh yeah. his not the one whose hurt." he reassured her quickly before taking a deep calming breath, "Last night when Kakashi and I returned from our mission, we were radioed by Anko and told to meet her near Haruka's bakery and Kisuke's weapon shop where Naruto was injured and taken to the hospital for intensive care."

"What happened?" demanded Fugaku his voice chilling and Shisui forced himself not to cower in front of his uncle and the head of the clan. There wasn't a lot of things that could set his uncle off and one of the few things that could was people insulting and attacking members of Uchiha clan, when not in a fight or a spar, and it especially pissed him off when they attack Naruto for something he had no say in.

"Uh..." Shisui leaned forward and whispered what had occurred into Fugaku's ear, Mikoto being so close overheard the words and paled while Fugaku grew red in the face due to his anger. And Shisui took several steps away, unsure if his uncle will erupt or not.

Taking a deep breath, Fugaku calmed his raging anger, "Let's go"

_**(Hospital Room)**_

Itachi turned towards the door a second before it was flung open allowing Sasuke to ran towards the bed, "Naruto, are you alright? Shisui said that you were in the hospital. Are you alright?" the young Uchiha asked.

Naruto nodded his head, "I'm fine Sasuke" the blond smiled

Mikoto shook her head and wrapped her arms around the boy tightly. She didn't know whether to believe the boy or not, his mother, her best friend, was the same way. If she were hurt in anyway, she smiled brightly and reassured everyone that she was fine even if she wasn't. "You're really brave did you know that, Naru-chan. And I'm glad your alright."

Naruto smiled and returned the hug.

After making sure the blond was really alright, Fugaku and Mikoto were introduced to Nanjirou and Keisuke. Upon hearing that Nanjirou, as a blood relative, could and is adopting Naruto, Mikoto smiled brightly, happy that the boy she taught of as a nephew was finally being cared for.

It was a while later when the Hokage allowed Naruto to be discharged and the group left the hospital. Nanjirou lraving with the Hokage to get the adoption papers notarized and filed. The Sandaime also had Nanjirou sign the papers releasing the Namikaze estate to Naruto, as the Namikaze heir, Naruto owned the property and everything else under the name. And it was about time the blond claimed what was rightfully his.

_**(That night)**_

Sitting on the roof of the hotel building, golden brown eyes gazed up at the full moon, "Starting tomorrow, Naruto's life will be change, for the better, I promise Minato-san, Kushina-Aneki."

**-**_Tsuzuku_**-**

-_To be continued_-


	4. Chapter 4

Peaceful. That was the one word that could describe the night. And it often had him wondering how a place such as this could hold such mean and hateful people, humans at their finest, no wonder demons hated them. They had no thought for anything but their own pain and took it out on the closest thing to their suffering without a second thought to the person they were taking their frustration out on. It sickened him that he lived and protected people like that everyday he recieved and completed a mission.

Getting out of his bed and throwing on a cloak, the Uchiha heir opened his window and took off into the night. He had to go and make sure his little blond friend was alright. That he was safe. Shaking his head, he frowned. He already knew Naruto wasn't alright, who would be after going through something like that, but for Naruto, a child who wasn't even six yet, who recieved nothing but the villagers scorn and ire since the second the Kyuubi was sealed within him, the one person who never really had a childhood to begin with, to have the only innocence he had stolen like everything else, left Itachi with a bitter feeling and hate-filled thoughts for the people in Konoha.

Arriving at the house Nanjirou had brought, Itachi silently landed on the tree branch and peered into the room he felt Naruto's chakra in and felt an aching pain in his heart at the sight of the broken blond and it only feuled his anger at the people. He held himself back from bursting inside the room when the door opened to reveal Kisuke.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto who was sitting on the sill of his window staring out at the full moon allowed the tears that he tried to keep at bay throughout the day, to fall. He didn't want to worry everyone who cared about him. Especially not Itachi.

Burying his head into his arms, the blond boy cried softly, not wanting to wake everyone up. But it was all for naught as a light purple haired male had began his nightly check up on Ryoma to make sure he was sleeping alright and had just arrived at his door and heard the crying.

Opening the door, Keisuke stepped inside. His eyes softened at the sight of the kid. It hurt to think that someone so young was forced to indure something so traumatic and yet hide his pain so that others wouldn't worry about him. Or pity him.

Yes, he had known what the boy was doing, he had seen the look of pain and how the boy would flinch unnoticed unless you were looking for it and he had been looking. He knew the signs and what to look for and expect from rape patients being a doctor and all that, he had seen more of these types of people than he cared to admit, but Naruto was by far the youngest.

Approaching the boy, Keisuke stopped a foot away from the blond and called out to him and trying not to startle the child. "Naruto."

Flinching a bit at the unexpected sound, Naruto wiped his eyes and turned towards Keisuke, "Hi" he whispered, forcing a smile on his face.

Keisuke smiled softly at the boy, "How are you really? And you don't have to lie to me, alright?"

Naruto looked down, guilty, "How did you know something was wrong?"

"I've been around a lot of people like you, Naruto, but you are a lot braver than any others that I have encountered. Despite the pain and how uncomfortable you might've been around the others, or at the feeling of being touched, you seeked to calm their fears and worry by putting up a brave front, and that takes a very strong person to be able to do something like that."

Naruto sniffed, "I hate them, all of the villagers. They are always mean to me, but what they did the other night, it hurt a lot more than any of the beating and the weapons they would use on occasional to carve into my flesh." the tears fell.

Keisuke eyes widened in shock, he didn't think it had been that bad. "Bastards" the man hissed under his breath. He couldn't believe how a whole village could be so idiotic as to assume a small boy could be responsible for the death of countless shinobi's. It was proposterious. Laughable, really. Placing a hand on the boys shoulder, he removed it when he felt the boy cringe at the touch before stilling, "Is it alright if I give you a hug, Naruto?"

After a while, the blond rose his head and nodded his head at the question. And in no time, Keisuke had the blond wraped within his arms and the boy was crying into Keisuke's chest, while the doctor hummed a nameless tune. In no time, the blond had cried himself to sleep and Keisuke gently tucked the boy into bed before walking towards the window and opening it. "You can come in. Just close the window and lock it behind you."

A blur of black entered the window, "How did you know I was there?"

The man smiled, "I knew you would be here. I have seen how protective you are over Naruto so it didn't take a genuis to know that you would be hanging around."

Itachi 'hn'ed' and turned around to close the window, "I knew he was lying. I knew he was in pain. I've been around him so long that I know when his hiding something. And the way he flinched when i touched him was a dead give away." Itachi clenched his fist tightly. "His been through so much in five years that most adults don't in their entire life. I just wanted to protect him."

Despite how calm and smooth the voice was, Keisuke could tell that the young boy was holding back tears. No matter how strong or fierce Itachi is, what everyone tends to forget at times is that the hailed genuis of the Uchiha clan was just that, a boy. A child not even a teenager yet. A boy almost eleven years old, and he shouldn't have to carry the weight of the world 24/7.

Keisuke placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, "You can stay here for as long as you want."

Itachi nodded his head in thanks and watched as the purple haired male left the room, closing the door behind him as he did so. Facing the bed, Itachi stared at the blond before walking over and climbing in beside him. Seconds turned into minutes; minutes into hours, Itachi didn't know how long he had been asleep, he didn't even remember closing his eyes. When the haze that covered his mind recided, he was only to aware of what had awoken him in the first place.

Turning his head, he saw Naruto tossing and turning, a silent cry and plea leaving his lips as tears fell from his closed eyes. "Naruto" Itachi reached out and touched the blond, whose eyes snapped open and before a scream could escape, Itachi had already wrapped his arms around the blond, one of his hands covering the blonds mouth to muffle the scream as he teleported away so not to wake anyone up.

Appearing on the roof, Itachi sat down, placing Naruto on his lap, he rocked the blond boy gently while stroking the blonds hair, "Shh, shh, Naruto. It's okay now, calm down. I won't let anyone hurt you again, Naruto. if I can help it." the dark haiired boy continue to whisper calming words hoping it worked. And it paid off as the struggles and sobs prior were reduced to soft sniffles and light tears.

"Itachi" came the soft voice

Itachi tightened his hold on the blond, "It's me. Everything is going to be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again, Naruto. I promise." he repeated his earlier declaration.

Silence reigned supreme before it was broken by Naruto, "What's going to happen now, Itachi?"

"I'm going to speak with the Hokage and everyone else in the morning, but I'm pretty sure your going to have to see a therapist for however long it takes you to get better. Your most likely going to be held back from anymore training until your mentally ready to continue."

Naruto nodded his head, "Oji-san, is going to be really disappointed. He told Ryoma and I at dinner hat he was going to write up a training regime for us. Nan-ji-chan was really excited to start training the both of us in awakening our clan's keke genkai and then begin training in it."

Itachi shook his head. "No you uncle won't be mad or upset. He'll understand. Beside training can wait for a few months." the Uchiha heir whispered running his hands through the blonds hair. "Don't worry, Naruto, Nanjirou-san will not blame you for something that you had no control in."

'His right, Naruto. I won't be mad." a shadow stepped out from where he was hidden "But I am disappointed in myself for not seeing the signs that you weren't alright. I should have known but I tend to get over myself when I am excited. Keisuke said it's one of my more childish persona." A goofy smile planted itself on the man's fave, "Your mother was the same way as well. I take after her in the regard which is to be expected seeing as she did help raise me."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks oji-san."

"No problem brat." Nanjirou grinned and ruffled the boys hair and motioned for the two to stand u, " We should get back to the house, it's getting late. Come on, you to Itachi."

_**The next morning  
><strong>Hokage's tower_

The Hokage nodded his head, "I see. His acting is most impressive. He had even fooled me into believing he had been alright." the elderly man sighed. "i will send Yahiko to talk to him and I will allow one other person to stay with Naruto during his sessions."

"Itachi" Shisui turned towards his cousin "Why don't you stay with him. Naruto would like that, beside the both of you are closer in age anyways and since your eyes are alot more advance than ours, you will be able to protect him should the need arise."

Itachi nodded his consent.

"Alright. Now that that is taken care of, let's see. Nanjirou..."

The ex tennis pro turned and stared at the Hokage, "What is it old man?"

"You wouldn't mind postponing Naruto's training for a while would you."

Nanjirou shook his head, "Like I said to the kids last night. I will hold off training both Ryoma and Naruto until the blond is both mentally and physically prepared for the training they'll be undergoing o activate the Uzumaki clan keke genkai."

"What is the clan keke genkai? I don't think Kushina ever said what it was and when questioned, she'd just smiled and said that it was a secret. I don't think she ever actially used it, now that I think about it." Mikoto furrowed her brows, "But she did love that sword of hers. I think she called it..." she trailed off trying to recall the name of the blade.

"Tobiume" Nanjirou stated with a sad smile. "Hajike, Tobiume."

Mikoto nodded her head, "Yes, that's it." she smiled as she taught about her sister like friend, before a frown marred her face, "No one could find Tobiume when Kushina died. I'm afraid someone stole her."

Shaking his head Nanjirou denied what shs said, "No, even if someone did take Tobiume, no one but Kushina will be able to use her." he reassured the female, "Think about it like this. Tobiume is a sentinent blade and she chose Kushina, and only Kushina to partner up with."

Itachi blinked and turned, "Is that the Uzumaki clan keke genkai? Gaining a powerful sentinent blade?" the heir questioned, earning a wide smile from the prince of Uzushio and the former tennis pro, but he didn't deny or agree to what was said as he returned his attention towards the Sandaime who just smiled at the group and dismissed them.

* * *

><p>A few days after meeting with the Hokage did Naruto have his first session. At first he refused to talk about anything often times remaining silent about that night. The only questions he would answer were about his name, his age, about his likes. dislikes, hobbies and his dream. He spoke about his favorite food and about his precious people.<p>

Itachi, who accompanied Naruto on all of his sessions, hoped that the blond would open up and speak about that night, but knew not to push the boy for it could do more damage then anything else. He just wanted his best friend to be alright. To stop flinching whenever someone touched him unexpectedly. It hurt to see the once trusting blond, whose smile could light up the darkest place so dim and flickering, a stark contrast to how he once was.

It wasn't till a month later that Naruto began opening up. He spoke about the village, the people, the shinobi's, about his time in the orphanage and how the marron and staff treated him whenever the Hokage or his real ANBU protectors weren't around, about getting kicked out of the orphanage, the apartment he was given, about the beatings and how it was worse on his birthday's if the Hokage or his guards weren't there.

Itachi had to force himself to remain seated as he listened to Naruto speak about the cruelty the matron and the staff were to him whenever they weren't around. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fist as he glared at the wall in front of him. He could tell the therapist was distrubed by the level of hate and cruelty the people of Konoha could exhibit on an innocent child.

But the biggest break through came two months into the therapy when Naruto spoke about that night. He told the therapist and Itachi how he was walking home when the ANBU's that were watching him told him to hide in the alley because several people were coming and seeing no reason to doubt them, he had done what they asked only to get yanked further into the alley and thrown towards the floor. He cried out for the ANBU's but they never came. He spoke about the men tying him up and beating him before they took it to the next level.

He fell apart then crying, begging, pleading for the reason that he was force to indure everything when he did nothing wrong, while Itachi could do nothing but hold the bawling blond in his arms and hope the boy will be alright. The therapist was in shock at how disgusting and monstrous the people of Konoha could be. They blamed a child for holding a demon that decimated the village and killed countless of people but they were the ones who became truly despicable when they ignored the boys cries for help. They became the monsters when they rose their hands to an innocent child. But when they committed these sinful acts against the blond they became something even worse then what they accused the boy of being.

Itachi buried his face into the younger boys hair and gripped him tightly to his chest, trying to soothe the blond's pain. It took everything in him not to go on a rampage and destroy everyone who had ever harmed his friend for something he had never done. Black eyes glittered in malice as red began to bleed into the black as three tomoes formed a pinwheel that began spinning. He would make those four ANBU's pay for this. It was a good thing that they were still locked up in T & I.

After his outburst, those close to the blond began seeing improvement, and they knew he was finally recovering from that event. And after several weeks, Yahiko gave the okay for the boy to begin training, but still requested to see Naruto every month for check ups, which the group agreed upon.

_**Three months later**_

Kakashi stood beside his team and smiled at the sight of two small boys lying panting on the ground. One was blond with blue eyes and the other was a dark haired boy with golden brown eyes. "Those two will do amazing things when there older."

itachi nodded his head, black eyes soft as they stared at the two getting back on their feet despite how tired they were while flashing defiant stares at Nanjirou who bore a proud smile on his face and motioned for the boys to come at him again, "Yeah, it's a shame Sasuke is being such a brat." shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know what's wrong with him these days. His changed."

Shisui nodded, "I know, Last week I took Naruto to the compound and Sasuke totally flipped. He shoved Naruto to the ground while demanding the reason why the blond was ignoring him and hadn't come to see him in months, since he was in the hospital. And why he was stealing 'his Itachi-nii-san' away, before ending it with an, 'I hate you and I never want to see your loser face again. With that said and done he stormed away." Shisui shook his head

"I heard, kaa-san was scolding him for his actions but it didn't seem like he cared." Itachi sighed and shook his head. "I tried to tell him that he should apologize for what he said but he said he wasn't going to and that I should stay away from you as well. I think that villagers might've poisoned him mind."

Iruka tilted his head, "There isn't much to be done about that. hopefully in time, Sasuke will mature and seek to repair the damage his done."

"Don't hold your breath Iruka" Anko crossed her arms "Sasuke is a brat, whose use to getting his way and his jealous by all the attention his 'big brother' is giving Naruto. He needs to grow up and realize that the world doesn't revolve around him and that Itachi can hang around whoever he wants."

Silence meant the statment and everyone turned back towards the two boyss below them. And smiles appeared on most of their faces. Naruto and Ryoma were attacking Nanjirou using the one thing every Konoha shinobi prided themselves on. Teamwork. The watched as Naruto leaped and swung his wooden sword towards Nanjirou's head, while Ryoma went low aiming for his legs. Nanjirou tilted his head before leaping backwards before quickly sidestepping the swipes both boys tried to hit him with when he jump backwards.

"They will definitely be the team to look out for in the future." Itachi stated.

Agreements meant that statement as they continued to watch the training going on.

**-**_Tsuzuku_**-**

-_To be continued_-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Pairing**:_ Ita/Naru, Shino/Ryo, Neji/Gaara, Kiba/Haku, Ino/Hinata. Tenten/Temari. Shika/Chouji, Kan/Lee, Kaka/Iru... _

**Warning**: Shounen ai, Shoujo ai OOC. This fic is AU so don't expect anything cannon to apppear. Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Naruto and Ryoma are both going to be equally powerful in their own right, feminine and a year younger than the graduating class.

**Chapter five**

* * *

><p>Itachi entered the torture and interrogation department silently, making his way towards Morino Ibiki's offive. Arriving at the door, the young ANBU knocked it and upon getting the okay to enter, slid the door open and stepped inside. "Ibiki."<p>

Glancing towards the boy the head of the department nodded his head in greeting, "Hello Itachi. What can I do for you?" It wasn't every day that Itachi would enter the T and I building, so he was curious for the reason.

"A few months ago, four ANBU's were sent here. Did you get anything out of them."

Ibiki hummed in understanding. He knew, heck everyone knew that the Uchiha clan cared a lot for the young blond and had made countless tries to adopt him into their clan but was blocked each time by the civilians and the elders on the council. "No, they aren't speaking, no matter what we did to them."

Itachi nodded his head, "I see." turning on his heels, he walked towards the door, "I'm going to see them. I got some information from Naruto about what they had done and I'm going to use the same method those bastards had done to him on them, see how they like it."

A sadistic looking grin formed on the torture and interrogation head, "Alright, I'll send someone to fetch the four, until then make your way to room 15. And if it's okay with you, Anko, myself and several others will be watching."

"Do as you like as long as you don't interfere." with that said Itachi left the office and headed towards the assigned room.

_**One hour later**_

Itachi watched silently as the four ANBU's were brought into the room. Ibiki nodded while Anko smirked as they left the room to watch the show from the viewing room along with the other members of T&I.

"You were suppose to guard Uzumaki Naruto while we weren't there to do it, but instead of doing your job, you chose to stand by and watch as those pigs abused him, well guess what." Black eyes narrowed into a glacier-like glare. "Karma's a bitch and decided that you should reap what you sow."

After speaking those words, Itachi's eyes shifted to the mangekyo sharingan. "Tsukuyomi."

Two pink haired females, a brown haired female and a light green haired male glanced around but before they could say anything, they were yanked backwards and tied to a cross, much to their surprise.

"What's going on?" screeched Michi, light green eyes glanced at her sister, "Sayo, do you know where we are?" a slight trembled entered her voice as she darted her eyes around the dark place, the only source of light being the blood red moon.

Sayo shook her head, "No, what about you Sayuki, Gero, do you know where we are?" the green eyed woman wished she knew what had happened, once moment they were in the interrogation room with the Uchiha heir and next they were tied to crosses as if they were about to be crucified.

Both of them shook their heads and before she could say anything more, Itachi made himself known, "You are in my world. This is the Tsukuyomi and you'll be here for the next 72 hours, you will feel all the pain Naruto felt that night and you will expirence everything while I torture you"

Four shadow clones appeared each producing a katana as they stood in front of their victim. And began torturing them, while Itachi stood a few feet away munching on a pocky stick that he brought with him. This was just the mental torture, the physical would be next and that would be the one he would take great joy in. He may be a pacifist at heart, but he was also an Uchiha and they always got revenge on those who wronged them. And these four had crossed that line, they hadn't just hurt him, they had hurt his family and friends when they allowed Naruto to be so savagely beaten and raped.

With a snap of his finger several figures materialized in front of the tied up foursome. There was a man and woman with brown hair. a man with strawberry blond hair. a woman and a girl with pink hair, two boys, one with black hair and another with green hair that matched the girl standing beside him and a woman with black hair.

Each stood in front of one ANBU. The strawberry blond man and the two pink haired female's stood in front of the two woman with the same color hair. The twin kids and the black haired woman stood in front of the man with hair that matched the kids. And the last two stood before the brown haired female.

"Now you'll watch as I torture those you love, while you can do nothing but watch." Itachi stated as his clones moved.

One clone held a girl who looked a year older then Naruto down, her green eyes held fear before a kunai was stabbed into her stomach, a agonized scream tore through the girls mouth. "Michi-oba-san, Sayo-oba-san, please help me." the little girl wailed as the kunai was yanked out only to be plunged into a different part of her body, as blood poured out in small rivers.

"Sakura!" Michi and Sayo yelled as they tried to pull at the ropes that were holding them suspended but no matter what they did, nothing seemed to work and they were force to watch as the clone continued his torture ignoring the yells the four were howling.

_**...In the real world...**_

Ibiki, Anko and the others listened to the terrified and pain-filled screams being released from the four ANBU's. Whatever Itachi was doing must have been painful. Every now and then a cry would leave their mouths, a name passing through their lips.

After a minute, they saw Itachi move and knew the Sharingan induced genjutsu was over. Anko giggled as the the four ANBU's collapsed on their knees and began crying at whatever the Uchiha heir had done.

"Don't start crying now." Itachi's cold voice rang out, "You should have watched Naruto. You should have protected him not lured him to his attackers. So save your tears, they won't work on me."

Michi looked up, green eyes sparkling, "Is that what this is all about. We help take care of the demon and yet your punishing us for doing our duty." the woman glared. "You made me watch as my twin and her daughter were stabbed and tortured over and over again, while I could do nothing but watch. Sayo had to watch her husband. Gero, his kids and wife and Sayuki had to watch her husband and sister."

Itachi just stared uncaringly at what the woman said, "Why should I care? You obviously didn't take into account that they were people who cared for Naruto when you let those bastard pigs near him. Did you watch as they beat him? Did you enjoy the sight of those four men tying up a five year old and having their way with him?"

Rage consumed the usual stoic Uchiha and he grabbed a chair and flew it towards the wall behind the four former ANBU as it splittered into pieces, "I hate people like you the most. Those who will just sit back and allow things like that to happen to a child and I care not for your petty hate towards the Kyuubi but to take your rage out on a child, who had done nothing but contained the demon to save your ungrateful lives is what pisses me off. Shinobi's like you, who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll sickens me. You don't deserve to be shinobi's of the leaf, heck, you don't even deserve to be called human. And I'll enjoy seeing how badly they break you." turning towards the window, he motioned for Anko and Ibiki. "Some friends of Naruto would like to show you their thanks."

Anko and Ibiki entered the room confused, "What's going on Itachi?" the snake mistress questioned, "Thought you wanted to break them?" the known female sadist of T&I grinned at the four terrified former ANBU members..

"I was, but decided to share. I broke them mentally, why don't the two of you break them physically, after all, isn't that more your forte then mine?"

A sadistic giggle broke free of Anko and she twirled a kunai, "Thanks Itachi, I really wanted to sink my kunai into these idiots." Ibiki nodded his head in appreciation, despite wanting to know why the younger male didn't want to continue the torture, it's a good thing that Anko turned and questoned Itachi about his reason for not continuing.

"As I am now, I'll put them out of their misery sooner then they deserve, at least with the two of you administrating the session, I know you'll make it last for as long as possible." Itachi turned, "Besides, I promised Naruto, I'll help him with some fuinjutsu that he was working on."

Ibiki and Anko nodded and waved their hands in goodbye as Itachi left the room, before they turned and grinned at their victims who whimpered in fear of what would happen now.

That was the last day anyone would see those four alive.

_**...To be continued... **_

_I know this chapter was a lot shorter then my others, but the next part will be longer, and it also contain a time skip. I don't really like reading a story where it goes into detail about every little thing they do during training, and I know some others feel the same way, so I will explained their training and abilities through flashbacks or as they come up. _

_The next chapter is almost finish and will be uploaded as soon as I make sure it's the way I want it. _

_Reviews are appreciated._

_Tenma_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Pairing**:_ Ita/Naru, Shino/Ryo, Neji/Gaara_

**OC** - Nara Shikaru - 13, male - Shikamaru's older cousin.

**Warning**: Shounen ai, Shoujo ai OOC. This fic is AU so don't expect anything cannon to apppear. Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Naruto and Ryoma are both going to be equally powerful in their own right, feminine and a year younger than the graduating class.

* * *

><p>Through out the years Naruto and Ryoma continue to grow stronger in their clan techniques to the point where they could fight evenly against Chunin's and even some Jounin's. It was to be expected after all not only were they being trained by Echizen Nanjirou, a well known swordsman before he left the continents, they were also being taught by several of Konoha's well known and elite ANBU's.<p>

Crow, Raven, Dog, Cat, Snake, Dolphin, Rabbit and Dragon.

With the guidence of the mentioned ANBU's, their drive to be the best, and with their father, or in Naruo's case, uncle's, constant taunting about how weak they are and how they would never defeat him if they didn't get stronger, motivated them to train till they couldn't. And in months everyone could see the difference.

Naruto and Ryoma were no longer two weak little boys. Half a year into their training they were already better than any academy students. A year larer when they started the academy, they were stronger than recently made genins and were perficient in the academy jutsu's.

In their second year in the academy (age: 7), Nanjirou, and the eight ANBU's who helped train Naruto and Ryoma wanted to test out the boys skill, so with permission from the Sandaime, Nanjirou, Keisuke, and the eight ANBU members took the two on a low class C-rank mission to test out how well they work together and their skill level.

To say it mildly, the ten were shocked, but pleased, when not even twenty minutes into the fight, Naruto and Ryoma had defeated eight bandits three time their age with ease. They didn't even look tired, no, they actually looked excited and eager for more. So with granted permission, Ryoma and Naruto could go on C-rank mission every month along with a team of ANBU to watch out for them.

Three years later, Inu, Dolphin, Snake, and Dragon had retired from ANBU and took up being Jounin's while Dolphin became an undercover academy teacher, upon finding out that the teachers were playing favorites with the different clan members.

Crow and Raven decided that both of their charges were more than ready to take on a high C-rank to a low B-rank mission as they already have about 36 C-rank mission under their belts and they were still in the academy. So wjth much persuasion on their part, they had finally been able to convince the Sandaime to allow them to take Naruto and Ryoma on a low ranked B-class retrieval mission.

The Hokage was surprise to find out that not only had Naruto and Ryoma completed their assign mission. A retrieval mission for the Fire Damiyo, according to both Crow and Raven, the boys not only had full mastery over their keke genkai, but they had defeated several chunin ranked missing nins from Iwa who had attack them on their way back to the village.

Which brings us here, a year later, (age: 11) and with careful deliberation, the Hokage decided that it would be useless to keep the two boys, who for all purpose could be ranked, at most, a high Chunin, to low Jounin, as an academy student besides with all the successful missions they have completed in five years it more than qualified them for an early graduation.

Much to Naruto and Ryoma's happiness, for it meant going on missions and training more instead of being stuck in a classroom all morning and part of the afternoon. So when they had heard the news they had been most estatic and nothing could calm them down.

And that brings us to here and now, the two Uzumaki's were headed towards the academy for the last time.

"Man, finally no more academy." a blond hared boy grinned towards his companion who returned the gesture and nodded his head. "I hope we will get to be on the same team."

Ryoma nodded at his cousin's statement, "Yeah, me to. We already work as a good team, we would only need one other that we can work well with. One that won't judge you for the Kyuubi and be able to adapt to our style."

Naruto hummed, "Knowing the Sandaime, he will most definitely keep you and I together, besides the class that is graduating is mostly composed of clan heirs. I just hope we don't get Sasuke, his been such a big bastard the last several years. Damn teme." the blond frowned deeply at the thought of his ex best friend.

The dark haired Uzumaki nodded his head, he had heard about what transpired between his cousin and the second born son of the Uchiha clan head, and in his opinion, the boy is a brat. "Forget about him, Naruto, besides, it will be unlikely that the Hokage would put him with us knowing how the two of you will react to each other."

"Your right about that. I'm hoping for either Shikamaru or Shino, rhey're both smart and we will get along with them well. Even Chouji will be alright. Kiba would be fine, but with his alpha complex, he'd think his the leader and try to bully us around and that would not help with my temper."

Sighing, Ryoma shrugged, "Not much we can do, I just hope we don't get that loud, obnoxious, pink haired girl as a member. She is just plain rude." a frown settled on the dark haired boys lips at the thought of the _girl_, said loosely for that barbie wannabe is anything but a girl.

"I know what you mean. Can you believe that freak. All we were doing was helping her and what does she do...spread a cruel rumor about how we were trying to take advantage of her ugly ass. Please, we so could do better than that flat chested cow."

Ryoma smirked and nodded his head, "Too true beside the fact that we both bat for the home team."

"Haha, her face when she found out was funny. Ino and even Hinata had a good laugh at her expense and no one ever believed what she said after that even when I dyed her hair a neon green."

"Serves the bitch right" Ryoma snorted.

Arriving at the academy they were meant by a grinning brunette with dark brown eyes and scar across his nose. "Hey you two." he greeted

"Iruka" Naruto called out, bouncing forward and hugging the man cheerfully while Ryoma smiled and received a pat on the head by the ex ANBU member. "Do you know if Ryoma and I are together? If so, whose out third member and our sensei?"

The brunette placed the blond on his feet, "Now you just have to wait like everyone else, Naruto." turning the teacher motioned for them to follow him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Iruka smiled a bit. The two boys had really grown, he hadn't been able to spend time with them in months. And he was happy to see that they were doing alright. "You know, the both of you are very beautiful, and I have no doubt that you will be getting a fanclub. Though the girls might be jealous and try to attack you."

Naruto rose an eye brow while Ryoma blinked at Iruka, "Why do you say that Iruka? I mean our old class was the same way but we could handle them just fine."

"This class is a lot more bolder and eccentric. Being clan heirs and council members kids gives them a lot of courage to do whatever it is they want. Well, there are several who could careless or just to shy to react to anything."

Naruto grinned, "The ones who could careless must be Nara Shikamaru, he'd probably comment on something being too troublesome and be find sleeping or watching the clouds. Akimichi Chouji, he'd be to busy eating his chips or talking to Shikamaru to bother. Aburame Shino, his pretty quiet and keeps to himself. Uchiha Sasuke, who thinks everyone's beneath him will be ignoring everyone, and the last, Hyuuga Hinata who is just too shy to draw attention to herself."

"Your well informed Naruto" Iruka chuckled "How'd you find out?" the undercover ANBU member seemed curious as he rose an eyebrow.

Ryoma sighed, "It's because we are friends with all of them except Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, I thought you knew." the dark haired boy furrowed his brows "We meant several years ago at the park. Some boys were bullying Hinata when Naruto went over and defended her."

"Sounds like something he'd do" Iruka grinned as he ruggled the blonds head. He didn't know why the villagers treated such a caring boy as if he was a demon. Naruto was more inclined to rescue and nurse an S-rank criminal to health then kill them, "So how'd you meet the other three?"

Naruto glanced towards the sky, "We met them several days after we saved Hinata. Shikamaru had been cloud watching and Chouji was eating beside them. Ryoma and I were about to pass them when another group of bullies had appeared and started picking on the both of them." the blond rolled his eyes, muttering something about Konoha being full of bullies. "They were teasing Chouji about his weight while critisizing Shika. We could tell Shikamaru didn't care but Chouji seemed hurt by the name calling. You know how much we hate bullies so we taught them a lesson they would never forget."

At that statement, Ryoma snickered a bit. "Yeah. We meant Shino in the same way as well. Bullies." rolling his golden eyes, Ryoma glanced towards a smirking Naruto, "The way we met him though was worse." golden and blue eyes narrowed as they remembered the day they meant Shino, "Those punks who were making trouble for Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru had decided to team up." at that Iruka looked upset, "It would seem apart from making Naruto's life a living hell, people detested the Aburame clan for containing bugs within their bodies. "

Crossing his arms, the flaxen haired boy nodded his head, "I really hate those type of people. But yeah they were calling Shino a freak, and telling him that no one liked him that's why he had no friends and blah blah blah." a small smile grace the blue eyed boys lips, "Shino was completely blank though, he didn't say anything. He just sat there and stared the nine guys down, but we aren't like that, we couldn't just let the bullies have their way or they'll start getting a big head, so, I guess you can tell what we did. " Naruto and Ryoma hi-fived each other and chuckled as they thought back to that day and how one of those jerks had actually pissed himself.

Iruka nodded his head. "Ah, well we're here" he called out sliding the door of his class open. "Wait here while I introduce the two of you, alright?" yells and shouting could be heard causing the two Uzumaki boys to wince at the volumes before nodding towards the teacher.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei" the two replied leaning against the wall beside the door. Several seconds they heard the brunet yelling for everyone to shut up and sit down. And a while later Iruka called for them to enter.

The class stared in shock at the two people who entered the class. Both were short, about 4'7, and slender. One of the two new students had shoulder length ebony hair with dark green undertones, a lightly tanned complexion and cat-like golden green eyes. Dressed in a pair of loose fitting black hakama a dark green sleeveless high collared shirt with a black haori pulled overit. Tied around his waist was a black and green obi and a katana strapped to the middle of his back. On his feet were black ankel boots with dark green buckles.

The other student had mid-back length golden blond hair with fiery red highlights, cat-like icy blue eyes with red rings around the pupil, and a lightly tanned complexion. Dressed in a pair of black hakama, a blood red sleeveless high collared shirt with a black haori pulled over it. Tied around his waist was a black and red obi with a katana tucked beneath it. And on his feet was a black ankel boots with dark red buckles.

"Wow, those girls are hot!"

"I wonder if they would go out with me"

"Who are they? They look amazing?"

"I hope I get one of those girls on my team"

Were some of the comments from the boys while the girls were uttering curses at them and calling them whores and sluts and so on and so forth not that they cared at all, mind you.

No one, except a handful of people, noticed how the two new students twitched at some of the comments. Shikamaru smirked in amusement while Chouji and Hinata smiled and Shino watched on silently.

"As long as no one mentions anything about their hieght, than everything should be fine." Chouji whispered towards the others "But they sure are lucky to be graduating a year earlier."

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's to be expected though, beside they have more expirence than most recently promoted chunins. It's a surprise they hadn't graduating a lot sooner."

"Yes. But knowing the Sandaime, he probably didn't want to rush them into adulthood to soon. He most likely wanted them to have a childhood first." Shino pointed out.

Hinata nodded her head, "Y...yeah, Shino is p...probably right."

"Alright, class, as I stated previously, these are the ones who will be taking the genin exams with us, so..." before Iruka could continue a girl with pink hair sneered towards a pretty blond girl with baby blue eyes.

"Who do those bitches think they are? And look at them Ino-pig they are so short." Sakura exclaimed turning her head to look at her blond ex best friend, who had cringed.

Ino may not have been close friends with the two Uzumaki like Shikamaru and Chouji were but she knew them well enought to know that aside from being called girls, which they could ignore to some extent, they hate being called short.

Ryoma and Naruto four friends froze at that statement while the two aforementioned twitch in irritation, facing the pink haired girl with a deadly glare set on there face, "WHO DID YOU SAY WAS A MICROSCOPIC SHORT BEAN THAT DOESNT SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES?" they yelled causing everyone to cringe at the sound.

Everything was silent before Kiba roared out in laughter followed shortly by some of the other students, while Shikamaru and Shino chuckled, Chouji snickered and Hinata giggled.

"Alright, alright" Iruka lips twitched "I would advice you all to keep short comments to yourself unless you want them to blow up at you again. But aside from that, boys take the seat beside Shino and Shikamaru. And I'll hand out the test."

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

Itachi and Shisui stared at the Hokage with furrowed brows, "What are you talking about Hokage-sama. I thought Kakashi was going to train both Ryoma and Naruto along with either the Nara or the Aburame heir." Shisui questioned,

"Yes, but the council changed the teams around before it had been sumitted, Kakashi is now training Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and one of Danzo's student's Sai, instead."

Both Uchiha's didn't look please by this, "Those meddling old cows, they can't do this" Shisui frowned "The Hokage is the leader, those old bastards are the advisors the only power they have is to offer advice to the leader not dictate what goes on."

Itachi nodded his head at what his cousin said, "Hokage-sama, what are you planning on doing. Kakashi is not going to be pleased when he finds out that he won't be training the only two that he actually wanted. He might even purposely fail the team."

"I know, that's why I did this." the Sandaime smiled and held out the paper so that the two Uchiha's could read what was written before each rose a brow. Shisui smiled while Itachi nodded his head, "That could work and Kakashi will still get to work with them since technically they are part of the team."

"But whose going to be their sensei?"

A wide smile crossed the aged Hokage's lips.

**A week later**

Ryoma and Naruto sat with the rest of their friends chatting about who they thought they'd get paired up with and who they didn't want on their team.

"Alright class, sit down and I will announce the teams but before we start this year is going to be a bit different. Teams are often going to be partnered up for instance, team 2 might have to team up with team 5 for a collaboration mission, so the purpose of this is to see how the teams interact with each other and how well you can work with other people. So shall we begin..."

Naruto frowned, "I wonder why jiji did something like that." Blue eyes narrowed, "I bet those old crones on the council did something. After all Kakashi had already stated who he wanted when he agteed to be a sensei. The teams were to be Ryoma, Shika and I with Kakashi while Hinata, Shino and Chouji were to be with Asuma."

"Knowing those spineless old bats, they probably had Sasuke put with Kakashi just to spite him and us." Ryoma stated, crossing his arm over his chest. "And had Kiba with Hinata and Shino."

Shikamaru nodded lazily, "That could be it."

"...Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai your collaborated team will be team 11 Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Ryoma and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be introduced later.

Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba, your partnered team is team 10 Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikaru. As I stated your sensei will be introduced later."

"Iruka-sensei. who is Shikaru, is he related to Shikamaru or something?" Sakura called out "His not in this class."

Everyone deadpanned at that. Of course they were related, they both had the Nara name. Naruto rolled his eyes while Ryoma scoffed in annoyance, "And she was the so-called smartest in the class." the green tinted black haired boy whispered, "Someone must've been on crack when they decided that. Or playing favorites, like they do with the Uchiha."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as they both turned towards their sensei as he nodded his head "Yes, Shikaru graduated last year but there was an uneven amount of students, so he had a personal sensei and would be added onto another team temporarily to fulfil mission request and the likes."

After dismissihg the class for lunch, Iruka left towards the teacher lounge, leaving the students to their own devices.

_**...Tsuzuku...**_


End file.
